gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zomigi
Zomigi (Zom-ee-gee) is Momigi appentice. She is a Dragon Shine Maiden. Number of Weapons Zomigi Has 2 dragon swords, 2 katanas, and 6 stars. Appearance Zomigi is a tall, young Chinese girl, with red eyes and black high ponytail. just like Momiji, she had a ribboned edges, and kunoichi pants, they are pink, and she has brown kunochi boots that's says in Chinese, Killer. Nicknames *''The Killler Dragon Shine Maiden'' *''The Killer Flutterfly'' *''The Killer Kunoichi'' *''The Kicks Are The Dead'' Power And Abilities *'Agility': Zomigi has a lot of speed, faster than Ryu, Kasumi, and Momiji, but not as fast as Ayane. *'Strength': Her strength level is that of a female human of her age and fitness level who engages in intense training in order to protect her clan. *'Acrobatics': Like most ninja, Zomigi is able to easily move between platforms, jump off of and briefly run on walls. *'Hand to Hand': Zomigi has proficient training in Momiji style. *'Ninja Sense': A Ninja ability that allows her to sense her path, and evil spirits in her proximity. *'Ki Manipulation': As a shrine maiden, Zomigi is proficient at channelling her ki to purify haunted locations and evil forces. *'Spiritual Regeneration': Zomigi's ability to heal fatal wounds with her spiritual lifeforce, until it is depleted. *'Heal Ally': Zomigi's ability to heal an ally who is on the verge of death. *'Reverse Wind': A technique where Zomigi quickly perform an evasive ninja dash. *'Shadowless Footsteps': Basic ninja wall running ability. *'3rd Strike Jump': After the 2 flip jumps and kicks, Zomigi is able to flip again and kick again without a need for physical structures to push off of. She is the only character in the series to have this ability. *'Slash Jump': After the 3rd Strike Jump while Zomigi's air, she disappears and slashes into her opponent 2 times, making cherry blossoms appear around her. This move is similar to Kasumi. *'Furious Wind Technique': Similar to the Reverse Wind Technique, while blocking an attack that is landing, Zomigi is able to quickly dodge the attack. *'Flying Bird Flip': A Hayabusa ninja technique used by Zomigi to vertically elevate herself by leaping between two surfaces. *'Izun Drop': Zomigi does this by launching her opponent in the air, flip's and kick her opponent, does her 3rd Strike Jump, then flips, last, she kicks them, while faling to the ground. *'Izun Falcon': Zomigi throws all her 6 ninja stars, then stabs her opponent with her 2 dragon swords, then put her 2 katanas in her opponent's feet, then kick them. *'Flip Throw': After the 3rd Strike Jump while Zomigi's air, she grab's them by her feet and flip them into the air. *'Flower Blossom': Zomigi Is able to dodge attacks by backing up and spinning around in circles while cherry blossoms surround her. Games *Ninja Gaiden 4 (not released) *Virtua Fighter 6 (not released) *Dead or Alive 6 (not released) (Along with, Momiji, Rachel, Ein, Leon, Jacky) *Street Fighter X Dead or Alive 5 (not released) Weapons *Dragon Swords, Katanas, Stars Category:Poorly written pages